Nighttime Story (A ZootopiaDying Light AU)
by SpazzieBunnie
Summary: In day it is the dangerous of time to go out, but at night however, get to a shelter and stay inside til the morning sun comes out. Five mammals have no choice but to hide from the night, even if they hate their own guts. Good Night, and Good Luck (This is a (maybe) One Shot story I wanted to do to get the vibes of Dying Light out of my mind and to also add a theory I got in this.)


[[Introduction]]  
It happened again. God why must it have happened again. Fifteen years ago, Zootopia changed. The beautiful lush of green vegetation, the heat of the sun of the desert, and the cold still blowing in a town despite summer rising, it was gone. It was changed but not by nature. Not by war. It was by a cliche that became a sickening reality. The dead walking and eating the flesh of the living. Full blown zombies. The virus was named the Zoo Virus and that virus was a rabies like pathogen. No mammal knew where it came from and let alone who started it but one thing for sure, this virus caused so much death and almost fatal destruction to the place. Mutations raised in months that almost became a year. There being the ones that spit toxic goo on you, the ones who's guts expanded to the point of exploding when near living mammals or shot like an explosive barrel, and the ones that become living Nightmares. The mutations grew more and more dangerous and it was too much for everyone. The citizens were trapped in that hell.

It didn't even help the case that the ZRE (Zootopia Relief Effort), despite giving everyone food and water and Antizin, the viral suppressant that stops the infection from spreading even though it wasn't a cure, they still were later known as the bad guys. They wanted to make the virus into a weapon. Bioweaponry? It's truly awful but that was the USA. United States of Animals. Every mammal was a monster. The ZRE showed their colors, but there is a happy end to it. The ZRE were discovered about their leaked info of the weapons plan and were under investigation. Now the ZRE was stopped and all new commissioners and heads were in place. It was also the same day where a cure was finally made. Zootopia quickly was cured and saved after almost a year of pure terror. Finally we sleep at night without fear. The cure not only helped us but the cure killed the virus. This virus, for your information, is much more aggressive and more lethal. Was aggressive and lethal. Now it was gone, the citizens have fought for their city and now they brought it back. Finally. Zootopia came back.

But then fifteen years later, it came back and every mammal was terrified again. The Second Quarantine had started.  
[[End Introduction]]

The sun was closing to an end. The sunny day of today was going to turn into its natural dark and moon filled night. The dusk light was barely illuminating with the sun looking it is going into the crystal clear water. At the town of Tundratown, it all felt calm despite the fact of many standing Biters walking and standing around in the streets. They wait for a sound. Anything that makes a noise so they can start to walk and head towards its direction. Their answer came in blood turning screams from one of their own from above. Virals. The recently turned infected were screaming and panting heavy for their new target. Their prey being a small group of what looks of misfits. A blue fur dyed bunny with a blue painted riot shield , A skunk with a military bullet proof armored vest, a hybrid fox and bunny with a bloody hoodie and jeans, A red panda wearing a dark blue and dirty white cult looking outfit, and a pig with a dark purple hoodie stained with red and having a black and gray steeled handheld crossbow.

The five mammals were running and jumping on the roofs of houses and buildings with sheer quick agility to escape the huge group of ten Virals chasing at them. The running infected were catching up to them with their claws scratching the air forward at them to try to reach them. Jump and run. That was what the living mammals had to do. The bunny turned his head to look back at the small horde coming at them. He had in his left hand the shield but in the right was a throwing axe with a blue string on its handle. A Viral beaver was close to reaching for the female pig that was running with them until the beavers fate ended with the sharpness of the axe's blade going deep into its brain that made a sick crunch of bone and slashed slice on illed flesh.

One down, nine to go. The one running farthest was the skunk who kept running and jumping as she was trying to put on the silencer of her black SCAR that had a scope attachment on it. The red panda was between the bunny and the Raider hybrid with the latter seeming to have a disturbing smile on her face from it. "Why are you smiling?!" The blue bunny said as they hopped over to a small roof of an auto store. "Because this is the best chase ever!" The fox/rabbit female said as she raised her arms in joy to show her holding a machete with a fire attachment to it. The female pig was catching up to them as she could hear the quick infected panting and trying to keep up. She could tell that both the dead and themselves were starting to catch out of breath. Still she wanted to be sure to be the one who keeps going instead of the Virals.

The skunk in lead jumped but not over to the roof but onto the street. The others behind were confused but yet had hopes she knew what she was doing. With the Virals starting to be out of breath, the mammals had no choice. They jumped onto the street. The pig and hybrid landed their feet on empty cars with the bunny and red panda landing on top of a van. They look around quick to see if the skunk was either dead or alive and to find a safehouse. Their answer to the skunk came to the sound of dying groans coming from the zombies walking. She got her silencer on and was running while shoot. To clear a path for herself or the others? Either way the living mammals followed her lead as they heard the sound of the Virals screaming and jumping onto the cars and streets.

The hybrid slide her body on the hood of the car as she was running while checking her pockets. The pig and rabbit catched up to her with the red panda being behind the pig who turned to see they still were being chased. The bunny noticed something in the Raiders hand. "The hell is that?!" He yelled as she looked back at him, still having the terrifying joy on her face. "It's a gift for them. It will blow them away for sure!" After she finished she heard the pleads of the others with her to not do it. It was a DIY grenade she made with having her finger on the pin to be ready to pull it. They all heard the skunk yell out to them as she was focused on aiming down the scope to get clean and bloody headshots.

"Guys! To the white and green house with boarded windows!" Everyone heard the skunk but they also heard the sound of a pin being pulled. It was the rabbit and pigs fear, for the hybrid just activated the grenade and dropped it. The mammals kept running with the Raider counting down from five. Four. Three. Two. The Virals running with it being right under their feet while screaming. One. Boom. The sound of the explosion and the deathly grunts of the Virals and blood splatting on the cars was all that was made with the Raider cheering for her success. It was however until the far away sounds of Virals could be heard. The skunk kicked a Biter by the wooden gate of the house with it falling and its neck impaled by the sharp wood. She runs quickly opens the door.

The rabbit used his shield to push some standing dead out of the way for him, the pig and the red panda as the Hybrid jumped on the heads of the fallen dead beings with their heads exploding as if either they were weak or she was strong. As they got close to the wooden gate, the shield suddenly was grabbed by one of the Biters with the three mammals then kicking it far to push the zombie away as they rush to the door. The Raider followed as she saw from afar Virals jumping off of cars and rushing with bloody filled mouths. Soon everyone got in with the skunk closing the door and the rabbit shoving a bookcase that was close by to the door to block it. They stayed quiet and waited as the Virals run with heavy breaths past the house and looking around. The mammals just watched. They waited.

[[4 Hours Later]]  
Midnight arrived. So did the Nightmares. The Nightmares did have a name, the name of Volatile. The mutation of that virus changed some mammals into being aggressive, tough, and fast monstrosities that are too tough to kill. They only show up at night as the sun and UV lights burn and hurt those creatures. The night is the most dangerous time to explore thanks to them. Thankfully, the misfit looking group were hiding in a two story house with them setting up a room upstairs. The room was big but empty as when they searched the place they saw boxes all over downstairs. The mammals living here must had setted up at the very wrong time. The rooms upstairs were empty but with a lantern in the same room the five found. It was full and it was bright with thankfully only enough to illuminate the room as the windows were covered by thick curtains.

They all sat down and had the lantern between them as they were sitting in a circle. The four of them already knew they were part of different factions that was in the utopia. The skunk, who's name is Diana with her wearing glasses, a light blue shirt underneath her armored vest that says 'ZRE' on it, and dark blue jeans with some splatter of blood on it. The Raider hybrid known as Waverly was wearing a light green shirt as she took off her hoodie and laid it close to the door while having steampunk biker goggles on her head and also dark blue jeans. The pig's name being Helena had the dark purple on her with her wearing black and red sports shorts and also having on glasses. The red panda's name was Katrice who took off the cult outfit and had on a red t-shirt and yellow shorts. Then finally was the blue furred rabbit Spazzie who wore his black hoodie and blue jeans with fingerless gloves and surgical mask.

Waverly was known as a Raider due to having a painting mark on the right side of her chest of four painted strips. Two red and two black. Red and black and red and black. Diana was known as a ZRE agent just for the armored vest alone. Katrice was part of the The Faceless, members of the cult called The Following that wanted to help the utopia through their blue mist that acts as camouflage to hide them from the dead, only because of her cult outfit. Spazzie was known for being part of the Peacekeepers, a faction dedicated to bring law and order to the chaotic utopia until a cure was made. Helena however was just a survivor who went to look for supplies in a market. Same thing goes for the rest of the four which resulted in them meeting up. Also how the five got to run roof to roof thanks to the alarm that alerted the dead and Virals.

The four faction members had a distaste for eachother, and Helena knew that. "So. This night is pretty dark huh?" The survivor said to ease the awkward attention. Nothing worked as the states of distrust and anger was towards the four. "How was the water you took from us?" Waverly told Spazzie who looked over and took the mask off and smirked. "Oh it was fun to give it to everyone freely instead of selling it in the black market." They stared with their eyes squinting at each other as Diana just rolled her eyes. "Guys. Stop acting like kits." The skunk said as the PK and Raider look at her and were blaming each other that they started it. "I don't care. This whole fued of water will be dealt with when the ZRE will send in a drop full of supplies." Diana said proudly only to hear the fake small laugh come out of Waverly's lips.

"Yeah. Until we get the plans for another chance to make the virus into a weapon." The Raider said with a smirk as she got a mean stare from the skunk. "Hey now, my boyfriend is trying everything in his power to both help Zootopia and to make sure the cure gets by quicker." Rather than Waverly taking her turn, Katrice stepped in to the conversation. "Well Diana, I would say your cure is nothing but a way to get huge cash. Our ways can help create a cure to help stop the spread of this virus." Like Diana, Katrice was proud of her work with now Spazzie's eyes rolling. He then spoke out to her. "Pfft. Please, the dead are just dead. You can never tame them and save those infected fucks." He heard the praise of Waverly as she asked for a fistbump for agreeing with him. "Those things are just punch bags for my barbed nail bat." She said with the bunny not fistbumping her but Helena just watched the whole feud settling in. "Oh this is fun. Remember no guns, fists and knives only." The pig smiled at her words as the others just looked at her.

"Oh god, you're not a smartass are you?" Diana said with a mix of joking and worry in her voice. "Noooo. Why would I be a smartass in this so so dire situation of my closest friends fighting?" The skunk got her answer as Helena just loved to act as herself. She didn't fear the fact of a fight going on as they knew despite their hatred for each other, they need to survive the night just so they can be out of their lives without getting a scratch on them. Pretty much it was nothing but letting out steam out of their bodies just to not hold it in anymore.

"Listen, I get the fact that we all wanna kill each other in our sleep, but the more mammals the more higher our chances of survival are." Spazzie stated the smart decision as the others started to agree that survival is more important than bickering. "Well I am sure you would love to go back to your kingdom of hanging bodies." Helena said to the rabbit who then looked at her as she smirked. "Hey, I didn't make the rules. Me and Judy both disagree on those horrible rules." The looks he got were normal, just them watching to see what will unfold, but Waverly looked in shock instead. "Wait. Judy? Judy Hopps?" She questioned with Spazzie confirming her question. She just looked a bit mixed of happy but sadness. "What's wrong?" Diana said out to the Raider who just shrugged it off to play the cool rebel. "Oh nothing. Judy is basically my mom. No biggie." Waverly looked at them to see if they would be impressed. I mean the daughter of Judy Hopps, Zootopia's first bunny cop and most popular cop, was right there in front of them.

Katrice however looked at her oddly. Her body was a mix of a bunny but also the mix of what looks of a fox. Slowly the pieces were being puzzled together. "So if your mom is Judy, would Nick be your dad as well?" Waverly just looked shocked at the red panda's words. Like a surprised shock. Still the Raider nodded. "Yeah. That's right. My dad is with me while apparently my mom is still being the good cop and wanting order in this place. They had to split since they both wanted to be safe for my sake. For their sake." With that said, Waverly had a soft smile on her face. "I'm glad she still is around. I thought that big riot from day one would had ended her but-" She acted cool but everyone knew what was up. She was just a kid. A teen who loves the chaos and fun of it, but misses her parents being together "I really wish mom would come back. Me and my dad are just a wreck without her. M-mostly him.". Spazzie just looked at her, having the look of both guilt and the look of disgust.

He shouldn't feel sorry for monsters like her. The PK's want Zootopia to be safe from harm's way and yet it's hard because of Raiders like her. Yet, he still felt broken. He felt some sort of sympathy towards her despite what she is. A Raider. He just took a sigh and slowly and acting carefully patted her back. "I'll uhhh- I'll be sure to let her know you miss her and you love her and to let her know you and your father are both alive." His gut felt weird from saying that. Again, He was a Peacekeeper and she was a Raider, they should never be friends but only enemies that fight each other. Same thing goes for the other two factions that were watching. Still, she was a kid in a dangerous world. She had a good excuse to have you not hate her. She thanked him while looking at the ground with him addressing it was no problem. Then Helena spoke out. "Not to cut the nice moment but I am getting pretty beat."

Everyone didn't like her smartass remark but it was true as the night was still young and everyone felt both tired but yet had some energy left in them. "Awe, care to have us read you a bedtime story?" Spazzie joked around to her as she just rolled her eyes and Waverly joined in. "What about the scary story of the Night Hunter?" Both the bunny and the red panda just shutter from that word. Obviously they knew about the story. Helena just didn't seem to care but yet Diana had the look of curiosity. "The Night Hunter?" The ZRE skunk pretty much had a peak of being curious, I mean she is a scientist after all, so she had to know what it was.

Waverly rosed her arm up like a student in class as she wanted to tell the story. Wanting to hear the story, Diana letted her as so did the others while Helena just groaned and accepted that she had to stay up for a little longer. Waverly cleared her throat and started to explain. "The Night Hunter is a legend around Zootopia. They say that it is the one who started the Second Quarantine." She kept going with Katrice, Spazzie, and both Diana and Helena paying attention. The Raider explained how this thing was much more dangerous than any of the Volatiles. The mutated zombie was stronger. Powerful. It was literally a an Apex Predator who slaughtered hundreds of mammals and infected god knows how much.

This creature used to show up at night to feed and to hunt and to create more Volatiles through capturing so many mammals. Truly this thing was the Nightmare. Once it grabbed you, it was all over and you either died or became those damned nightmare-ish creatures that you only see at night. It was terrifying to say the least. Pretty much everyone knew about the story except for Diana who was writing it down on a pencil and paper she had in her pockets. "So what happened to it?" The skunk asked with excitement in her voice as Waverly just shrugged. "No clue." The skunk felt lost with a sad sigh coming out of her breath. "Oh. What about its origin?" Diana said with some sign of hope in her eyes as Waverly just smiled. Everyone knew she had a story to tell again as Helena just rolled her eyes and muttered to herself as she wanted sleep.

"Well my dad and my boy- my friend! Who is a boy and just a friend and only just that! A boy who-" Her words stopped from Helena taking her turn to speak. "So your boyfriend and your father were hanging out so he could ask permission to date and hold your hand in holy marriage. Congrats by the way." The pigs arm got a punch from her as Katrice, Spazzie, and Diana softly chuckled to themselves while Helena rubbed her arm that was punched as Waverly continued. Her blush on her cheeks were there yet she still went on. She explained that her father Nick and just a boy who is a friend Spencer and her dad's buddies went over to the Rainforest District for supplies about one month since the Second Quarantine. One of his friends had suggested to look in a place that was rumored to be big and yet abandoned. The Hoofer Dam. The walls being big and having to have no mammal in sight must had meant there was supplies in stock to trade with for food and water. Or raid it if that comes into mind. So after a drive over in their van they went over and climbed the tall memorable building. She then explains that after they found a door the group walked inside only to discover bodies. Bodies of sick twisted gang member mammals that used to be around in Zootopia until their leaders died and members of The Following cult also being dead.

Katrice just sounded surprised but still kept quiet to both listen to Waverly's story and from her face she was trying to think. Waverly went on how they discovered that not only was the Dam a military base from the Zootopia Army but apparently it was something dangerous. They found a nuke with a blast radius to destroy all of Zootopia and the best part, a cult leaders body. Although the body itself was the strangest. The others were curious about Waverly's story but got disgusted by what she said. She said that her father's friend, who was a doctor, discovered this was a half mammal half Volatile being. An infected mammal who looked normal but had the face of a Volatile and some infection on her body.

Katrice again was shocked as did the others. "Wait. A half mammal half zombie?" Diana said as the poor scientist felt puzzled. "Mhm. Apparently it was killed by decapitation." Waverly said without leaving the detail of it. She explained that the head and body was removed not by a blade but apparently by something strong enough to tear the head off. That was pure disturbing. Something was strong enough to kill that being. Waverly explained that the killed creature was something of a Sentient Volatile according to Nick's doctor friend. "He explained in a theory that the mammal and Volatile mixed being was in a fight with another one or something much worse, and thus, it lost and my father agreed with his friend and even believed it was the Night Hunter."

After that said, everyone started to agree with how the Night Hunter could be strong enough to kill something like that. While the others said 'yes' to how it can be true, Katrice stepped in the conversation. "That was The Mother." It then became quiet to the others as they looked at her. Knowing she was The Faceless that are part of The Following, they figured when Waverly talked about dead cult members, she was talking about The Following. "The Mother was who the Faceless worshipped. We protected her so she would help get rid of the virus." Katrice was explaining as she also explained how despite never being a member at that time since she was young, she learned from the stories of the surviving elders.

It was crazy for Katrice to learn how it wasn't an average mammal that took down The Mother, but a raging infected monster killed her. Then the red panda had a question in mind. "Wait. Was there another body?" She questioned Waverly who shook her head. "No. The only body was just that Mother thing." Despite insulting the dead body of the creature her members worship, Katrice still felt puzzled. "Well I ask of this because there was another mammal who should had came in to the Hoofer Dam. He was looking for some cure. He was a white and gray wolf I think." She rubbed her own chin to think until she snapped her fingers. "Oh it was a Kyle Crane." Everyone's head cocked their head as if she spoke a new language. All except for Diana.

"I know Kyle Crane." The skunk said as she adjusted her glasses with Helena scratching her own brown haired head. "Wait. Ain't he that ZRE agent that turned into a hero?" The survivor said with Diana agreeing. "Well he was. Apparently ever since he stopped the bombing of Zootopia and stopped the bad guy, the ZRE never heard from him again. Mainly because everyone got replaced and the new commissioners and heads never handled any of the past cases. Including Kyle Crane." The skunk was really a serious smarty pants with Waverly slightly saying 'nerd' under her breath with her then acting like an angel as Diana looked over to her.

"Oh. I can fill that in for you. Apparently he went out to the Rainforest District, which fifteen years ago was bordered since it was mostly military til the weak bitches fled and every mammal got in by the sewers, as he heard of a cure over there." She took a bite of a snack bar she had in her pocket and took a bite as she continued. "That's what I heard from some mammals who was at the Tower, that huge office building that use to be a shelter for everyone, apparently he was gone for a month until the cure was made. After the cure was made however he never did come back. We all just assumed he died."

She took another bite as Katrice looked over to Diana and apologized for the sake of losing one of the good mammals of the ZRE. Diana noted it and thanked her as Spazzie just took a sip from a soda can he had opened by his side for quite some time. "Wait a minute. I thought of something." The blue hare stated to everyone who gave their full attention to him. "So Kyle Crane went out to find the cure. The cure was in The Following's paws correct Katrice?" The red panda nodded as he started to go on. "Right. So he went and found The Mother. Whatever happened over there must had made him kill her and become infected as he would have to be strong enough to rip her own head off. And after a month no one heard from him ever again." The group just felt confused about what he was trying to say until he took a breath and finished. "What I am saying is he emerged fifteen years later as the Night Hunter."

Everyone just felt quiet. I mean the theory is crazy by all means but, Kyle Crane as the Night Hunter? I mean the idea makes sense. Right? "So what you are saying as that for the past fifteen years he was in the Dam after he killed The Mother, and possibly the sewers, for so long that when he finally got out he caused the Second Quarantine?" Diana said to the rabbit who nodded. "Well either way, he pretty much became that legendary creature. He must had turned and for so long he just was in the shadows until that horrific day where he got out and infected the utopia."

Again the silence took over as they had to agree he could had been the one. The evidence was there and the story fits somewhat perfectly but it was strange. Waverly however did a small chuckle as did Helena as the rest look over to the two. "What's so funny?" Katrice asked them with Helena stopping her laugh. "Well it's darkly funny how in his case he wanted to help the citizens but instead he ending up dooming them with the same catastrophe they suffered before." Waverly and Helena fist bumped as they both laughed with each other for thinking the same twisted idea. "Geez. You are really making me worry about sleeping in the same room with you Helena." Katrice added as they calmed their laughter down. "Well same here with what looks to be a bite mark." Helena pointed out to the red panda's arm having to have what looked of a canine bite mark. It wasn't fresh and new but it still was a bite mark nonetheless.

Everyone scooted back before Katrice explained her situation. "Oh no no. I'm not infected. This fox kit bit me because she got scared of me about a week ago." Helena raised an eyebrow. "A fox kit? What is her name?" She seemed curious but Katrice answered to her question. "Aubrey. She was sleeping in a car trunk when I found her. She bit me and tried to run but thankfully I stopped her from getting caught by Biters." Helena just looked a bit stunned. So did everyone as they never thought of a young kit being alone in this world and still surviving after these two months of pure horror. "Well. I'm glad she is ok." Waverly said as she ended it with a yawn. "Thanks Waverly. I think we should get some rest." Katrice laid down after saying her last words on the floor with a pillow to support her head as the others start to do the same. "Last one to fall asleep get their stuff looted." Helena added before everyone just accepted and agreed to the fair statement as their tired eyes started to close with their minds going blank and Spazzie turning off the light of the lantern. The slept in the dark locked room as not enemies, but frenemies. The strangest thing to ever happen in this stranger and deader filled Zootopia

[[9 Hours Later]]  
The morning sun was blaring its light all over the utopia. The Nightmares were gone for now. All that is left is the ugly dying dead roaming the streets slowly for their new meal. The four mammals in their own safehouse were asleep soundly with Spazzie snoring but Waverly snoring louder as Diana just laid quietly with the assault rifle in her hand and aimed at the door with Katrice having to have tossed her pillow during mid sleep. All that was missing was Helena. She wasn't in the room let alone in the same house. She snuck out of the back and hopped onto the roof and jumped across a couple of houses roofs. The neighborhood was oddly made due to being close to stores but the best thing about it was looking at the morning blue skies and white fluffy as cotton clouds.

Helena admired it while the sounds of groans would never stop from the walking dead. She then took a breath and pulled out a black global walkie talkie as she started to put numbers in. She pressed four out of the ten buttons it had as she putted up to her mouth. She then held the button to speak into it. "Helena here." She letted go and in a matter of seconds a male voice speaks out. "Report Hel." He sounded like he had a deep voice in him. Deep and serious. She pressed the button. "I got a confirmed report that I found one of the kits. It's Aubrey." She letted go as the voice them spoke. "Perfect. You got one down and three to go. Remember that we need Project Angels to be a major success with all four of them." The voice said to her as she said her piece. "Yeah yeah. I get to find them, you dickstains will be give me a chance to escape with Project Violet."

She cringed from that name. 'Project Violet'. It tasted like bile to her. The voice then spoke. "Listen. You know why we need all four of them alive. Because the more of the kits we got, the more successfully quicker it will be to get what we and Zootopia want. A cure." She just listened him rambled as she looked over to the buildings from the far away Savanna Central. "You know why I said to bring those four alive and not telling you to get Project Violet. She basically is your main target here, we know that. You care about that young kit more than any parent does for their child. Hell she ain't even yours and you would break some poor mammals fingers off if they dared touch her." She smirked and pressed the button. "And shove it down their throats so they can never lay a finger on her."

She letted go of the button as the voice spoke. "You're a pig that would bathe in the blood of enemies. Adorable looking but the dark side shows your colors and lord knows we be in deep shit with the real you in charge." The flattery comment just made her grin as he letted on. "Still, we want you to find her and Project Angels. Not only do those fours kits have blood to be immune to this fucked up rabies virus, but your sorta own kit can literally walk through crowds of those undead freak and none of them would care." Helena looked down to see the Biters just walking and bumping into each other and cars as if they was either dumb or blind. Could be both. "So Helena. You need to get it done. We are working hard on this cure but it's tough without their blood samples. The sooner you get all five, the cure could literally be done in a couple of days. Hell maybe before lunch break."

She looked at the radio and took a snack bar out of her pocket as she ripped opened the package and took a bite. She pressed the button. "I get it. You guys better get the helicopter ready. Because I want out of this place as quick as possible. Apparently the ZRE aren't the only factions. You got a crazy cult, hardcore lawmakers, raiders all over, and I bet there is shit tons more. This place could go to hell by faction wars before the dead could even touch them." She letted go and the voice responded back. "Noted. You got Aubrey, so get Alicia, Andre, and Amare. After that you can go and find your Violet. Or do it around I don't care. I mean yes, Project Violet's blood is apparently more stronger but we want the virus to be so powerful that if a third quarantine is planned, then no one would get sick and be immune too. So Project Angels is too damn important too. Got it?" She stood up and took a big bite out of the snack. She spoke into the radio. "Yeah. I gotcha. I'll keep you posted. Helena out." She turned off the walkie and putted it back behind her back with her gray shirt covering it. She had her purple hoodie by her side as she bent over and grabbed it.

Quickly she putted it on. As she looked over to the town of this district from the roof she saw a locked thrift shop. Her smile grew wide as she pulled out her handheld crossbow with her loading an arrow for it. She also had her zipped up hoodie pockets filled with arrows for that type of crossbow. Was it crazy? Yes it was. Yet it fitted her perfectly. She started to jump over to the roof of the next house. Then the next. And next. Her speed grew fast not because of the rush, but because she had her job to do and she had to do it quickly. Getting those Angels, and getting her Violet out of here. Helena was determined, and she will slash through the mutated undead creatures who dare block her way.

[[Characters Info]]

Helena- Helena is practically a survivor in the dead filled Zootopia who tries to make it for the next day and the day before that...but she has a secret. Whatever the secret is, only she knows of her secret and will only trust herself with it. Being a smartass has her perks but being smart without the ass part in it can really help her out. Especially with dealing with faction members or bandits. Though she always uses the former in every chance she can to get some entertainment in this horror-show of this zombie filled utopia.

Diana- Diana is pretty much a smart yet very tough skunk. Not only does she act as an agent but also her job is being a scientist. Being sent down with a few other scientists and doctors to discover the cause of the Second Quarantine and find a cure, she rather take to the infected utopia to find the real answer thanks to her knowledge of parkour and knowing how to shoot a gun. The ZRE agrees to letting her do it for two reasons. First being the fact that she most likely would come up with a cure from the outside of the base rather than inside a fortified yet over populated shelter/laboratory, and second being her coyote boyfriend is the one in charge of sending troops and supplies down the utopia and everyone fears to deal with his wraith if his love doesn't feel safe or doesn't get to do what she wants.

Waverly- Waverly, being young and having her love for fun, uses both her youthfulness to both escape from the dead by being fast and climbing and jumping into and onto buildings while also using that for people who try to attack or steal from her, or she provokes them to get a fun chase, and her fun nature to create DIY grenades and brutal blueprints for simple weapons. It also doesn't help the fact that her cop turned slight Raider father pretty much is teaching her how to survive. Pretty much, she is a Raider Rebel who only joins to be have fun in a new world full of many danger in her way.

Katrice- Katrice is a part of The Followers, they acted as a cult like group that worshipped The Mother, who gives them hope as they say that you can never turn when you are bitten without any need of antizin that is used to temporarily stop you from turning but they also use a blue mist that pretty much has the zombies not attack them as long as the mamal is in it. Pretty much she is a pacifist who believes in making a cure but pretty much has a secret she doesn't know herself as apparently the mist slowly turns you into being immune but you still turn into a zombie, a Sentient Volatile in a way. She is immune and never had she been infected by the same mist she uses.

Spazzie- Spazzie, being the child-ish adult rabbit he is, sees this world as both terrifying but can see the good life in it. Especially since he is part of the Peacekeepers, or PK for short. The PK's pretty much want to bring Law and Order into this place that is full of chaos and full of zombies. He does love how he is partnered up with some ZPD cops who joined and help make the faction grow. Even though the rules themselves are very harsh. Even one popular ZPD officer agrees with him on that. Still he can handle himself and know how to throw thanks to his training on throwing and bladed weapons. He always will use his trusty shield when it comes to saving his skin from the flesh eaters. Still he will always make his life better in a place that is turning into hell.

[[List of OC's and their respective owners/creators]]  
Diana by skeletonguys-and-ragdolls

Helena by helthehatter

Waverly by feverwildehopps

Katrice by msitubeatz

Spazzie by spazziebunnie


End file.
